


I got this feelin' inside my bones

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is jealous of Eve, Kara wearing a tie, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena keeps spare phones in her draw, With plot twist, for flirting with Lena, the blonde keeps breaking her phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Kara encountered a human emotion for the first time - jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my draft for ages and finally could get myself to put it out in the world. I needed some jealous Kara in my life.

Kara never had a problem with Eve.

Not when she hooked up with Mon-El.

Not when she got herself involved in her Conversation with James.

Not even when she kept interrupting Lunch Dates she had with Lena.

Now she started to develop a slight issue every time Eve had to say something.

It started when Eve thought it was necessary to fangirl over Lena right in front of her. Yes Lena was amazing; she was smart, a genius, unstoppable and so many other things. There was no need to tell her all those things right in front of Kara, it was her job, she kept telling her everyday how great she was, there was no need for her to do the same.

Right in front of her.

Making Lena smile like _that_.  
  
She deserved all the praise, just not from Eve. Kara wanted to be the only one making Lena smile that way.

Then it started with Eve getting Lena coffee, yes it was part of her job. but every time when Lena felt down, Eve got her a coffee, hot and black, just how Lena loved it.

A feeling she never really had started rising in her chest. She was jealous. She was jealous of Eve, afraid that Lena might change her mind. Eve and Kara had two things in common, blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe Eves eyes were a little bit brighter and her smile a little bit wider and maybe that’s all it will take for Lena to realise that Kara wasn’t that amazing anymore.

It happened one day that Kara grabbed a coffee for Lena, because she had a stressful day, she even got her something sweet, just in case if she needed any sugar but Eve beat her to it. She remembered that Lena even looked at her, like she was sorry; it didn’t change the fact that Kara just threw it all away and was sulking the rest of the day. She even ignored Lena’s text until she snapped out of it.

And now they were just talking about a new employee, someone Eve was swooning over and it was nothing of interest until Kara lost it.

_He got nice green eyes, just like yours._

Kara didn’t know what snapped first, her patience or her phone. Her pen broke in two pieces and her phone as well and Lena looked at her like she lost her mind. She couldn’t do it in here; there was no explanation for Kara’s ability to break phones that easily.

“If you would excuse me.”

She hold tight onto the broken pieces of the phone, trying not the rip Eve in two pieces. She closed the door and bit too hard and too fast, causing too much noise and attention. Kara tried to hide behind her desk, to calm down, to stop this nonsense but it was just so god damn hard.

She heard someone clearing her throat.

It was Eve.

“What?” It was too harsh and not fair, but right now she couldn’t care less.

“Miss Luthor needs to talk to you.”

Kara looked in Lena’s direction. She was in trouble.

“I will be there in a minute.”

She discarded the pieces of her phone before she marched towards Lena office.

“Close the door.”

Lena got her bossy CEO tone on, Kara knew better than to give her any trouble when she was in that mood.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lena sounded concerned, trying for weeks now to figure out what was going on with Kara.

“Nothing.”

“Kara you acting weird for weeks now and I don’t know what it is.”

“Like I said it’s nothing Lena.”

“It’s about Eve, isn’t it? I thought you like her?” Lena wasn’t blind; she just wasn’t used by such behaviour from her personal sunshine.

Kara’s jaw clenched when Lena’s mentioned Eves name, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Lena herself.

“So it is about her.”

Kara kept walking up and down, like a caged animal, something that Lena couldn’t deal with.

“Kara can you please sit down and tell me what’s wrong with you.”

“I don’t want to sit down.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Are you solar flared? Is it some type of kryptonite? Are you jealous?”

“I am **not** jealous.”

“You are darling; you don’t really have a good poker face.”

Kara didn’t know what betrayed her – how heavily she was breathing, the look in her eyes or her whole body posture.

“Talk to me. It’s normal to feel this way; it’s just a human emotion Kara.”

“I am not human.”

“And yet here we are.”

“I have to go back to work.” Kara was too uncomfortable to talk about something she couldn’t understand.

“You are not going anywhere.”

Lena got up, her high hells clacking on the floor until she stood in front of Kara. She was aware that the whole office was watching them, clear as day that they had an argument.

“Sit down.”

Lena grabbed her tie before she could say no, pushing her into her own chair before she sat down on her desk. The only thing people could see now was her own back.

“Why are you jealous? Is it something I did? Is it her? You never acted like this before.”

Kara tried to escape, find a hole in the floor, but Lena’s perfectly manicured fingers found her tie before she could thing about using her powers to escape this situation. She looked at her with her beautiful intense green eyes and Kara could just feel the jealousy rising in her chest.

“Why are you jealous of Eve?”

“Because she is into you, why can’t you see that? She keeps complimenting you, always when I am around.”

“What?”

“Don’t act like that not true. She’s such a huge admirer and oh he got such nice eyes just like yours.”

Kara tried her best Eve expression and Lena could help herself – she was laughing.

“I’m glad that you find that funny.”

“Kara she is straight and she’s in not into me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do and I don’t care if she would have a crush on me. She is not my type.”

“She is your type. She is exactly your type, why are you denying it?”

“How is she my type?”

“Blonde hair and blue eyes? I thought that’s what you’re into.”

There was hurt in Kara’s eyes and Lena finally realised why Kara was acting that way.

“You are jealous because she is blonde? You think I would replace you with her, because she compliments me on my eyes?”

Kara’s silence and the way she avoided Lena’s gaze told her enough.

“Kara we are married. Your sister is currently babysitting our little boy. You two are my world and my secretary being nice to me doesn’t mean anything to me. There is no resemblance between you and her, except blue eyes and blonde hair but I didn’t marry you because of that. I married you because I love you and because you’re selfless and kind, you make me laugh even if I don’t feel like it and you always know when I need you. So don’t be so hard on her, she might admire my work and might be too nice but she is only doing her job. She acts the same way around James, there is nothing special about the way she talks to me.”

“There was no need for her to compliment you on your eyes.”

“I know but it doesn’t mean anything Kara. You worry too much.”

“Okay.”

“You also need to stop breaking your phone, when other people are around.”

“I know.”

Lena opened a drawer to give her wife a new phone.

“You look gorgeous today.”

“So do you. I love your tie.”

“You only do because you can grab me easily.”

“It’s practical, what can I say.”

There were staring at each other, both wishing they wouldn’t sit in Lena’s glass office right now when her buzzer disturbed their moment.

“Miss Luthor your conference call.”

“Tell them to wait.”

“You told me to immediately fetch you trough once they were ready.”

“I changed my mind. Tell them to wait.”

She turned it off before she pulled Kara closer. She wrapped the tie around her hand until Kara s lips where so close in front of her.

“I want you to know that there is no one else except you. No one else ever made my heart flutter like that. You are everything I ever wanted and now I need you to kiss me so…”

Kara’s lips sealed hers before she was able to finish her speech. Lena moaned at the contact, trying to pull her even closer. Warm strong hands landed on her thighs and both wished they would be somewhere else, because Kara had the urge to push Lena down and the CEO had the exact same thought. Lena pushed her back slightly before they both couldn’t help themselves.

“You should go before you get us both fired.”

“You ask for it.”

“Whip that smug grin of your face and my lipstick, come here.” Lena tried to get her dominant lipstick of Kara’s lips, placing another kiss on her cheek.

“That should help.”

“Help with what?”

“You’ll see. Now go, I have a deal to win.”

Kara walked out the office, when Lena took a seat and answered the conference call. Eve gave her a weird look and Kara only realised why when she went to the bathroom, she still had Lena’s lipstick on her face, a dominant bright mark on her cheek.

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a little follow up to chapter one.

“There is my little boy.” Kara was squeaking when she picked her son up from Alex floor. “Oh my god how did I miss you.” He was in a cute animal onesie, and Kara wished she wore the same one. It was not a usual occasion that Alex babysit for them, because Lena had no problem to carry him with her around L-Corp but on some days she couldn’t and Kara definitely shouldn’t. They still didn’t know if he had any powers, so he couldn’t spend the day with Kara and her alien friends – Lena would only get a heart attack.

The blonde was kissing Luke everywhere and Lena finally took her high heels off.

“Thank you Alex. I would have taken him but Kara gets too distracted when he’s around.”

Kara didn’t hear what her wife just said, tickling her mini me and making stupid faces.

“Don’t worry; you know I love to take care of him. Maggie is on a course as well so I don’t mind the distraction. He’s just too cute.” Both looking down on the floor, where Kara went in full dork mode.

“Yes he is. Was everything okay?”

“Yes, he had a nap with me and he definitely is Kara’s. He loves his food. It’s hard to say no to him.”

Speaking of…

“Kara.” Kara and her son gave her the same pout and Lena’s heart melting by the view of them two. And then Luke saw Lena and immediately put his hands in the air.

“Okay I understand. She is my favourite as well.” Kara picked him up, but he almost jumped in Lena’s arms by himself.

“He doesn’t have a favourite, I definitely do.” Luke had Lena’s eyes and hair, but he had Kara’s features and there was nothing she didn’t love about it.

“Oh hi Alex.” Kara ran into her flat when her sister opened the door, not realising that she might need to thank her sister for taking care of her mini me.

“Yes I am here too; you are in my apartment, just to let you know.”

“Yeah I am sorry.”

“Everything okay?” Alex had that knowing look on her face, watching Kara fidgeting with her glasses.

“Yep, all good.”

Lena had a teasing smile on her face, watching the interaction between the Danvers sisters.

“Uh huh.” Alex looked at Lena and that was enough for her to know that something was wrong, not to mention that bright blush on her sister’s face.

“Okay guys what happened?”

Lena tried to hide her face behind her sons head, but Kara’s face got redder with every second.

“She learned a new human emotion today.” Lena had to tell someone about it. It’s not like she wanted to make fun of her, but it was just so out of place.

“Gluttony?”

“What?”

“Jealousy. Yes your mum was jealous.”

“Lena.” Kara tried to hide he face behind her hands, not believing that her wife outed her like this.

“Oh my god. Who?”

“Eve.”

“Eve as in your secretary?”

“Yeah she complimented me today and someone didn’t like it.”

Both could see Kara huffing and puffing, not liking that she was outnumbered.

“What did she compliment you on?”

“My nice green eyes.”

Kara throw her hands in the air before she turned around.

“She even broke her phone.”

“Sounds serious.”

“I was worried she would rip her head off in her next movement.”

Lena hold Luke closer to her body, watching Kara having another tantrum to herself.

“God I never thought this day would come that you two switch roles.”

And like a shark Kara turned around, smelling the blood Alex just offered her.

“Excuse me?”

“Alex.” Lena hoped the red head would know better than to open her mouth.

“When have you been jealous?”

Lena tried to distract Kara with Luke’s cute face, but that wouldn’t work this time.

“Nia.” It was not more than a whisper, but Kara could hear her loud and clear.

“NIA?!  Nia from CatCo? That’s ridiculous. You never told me.”

“You never told me that you jealous of Eve, I had to tickle it out of you.”

“Really Lena? Nia? She like the daughter we never had.”

“You spend a lot of time with her, of course I get jealous.”

“You told me to take care of her.”

“I realised my mistake after I made it, but I am over it now.”

“Are you?”

“I think you are lying.” Alex piped in, after she realised that she might put too much petrol into that new enflamed fire.

“Alex.”

“Come on guys, no need for jealousy. You are made for each other. You took long enough to admit your feelings but look at you now. Yes I am talking to you, you cute little dinosaur.” She poked his chubby cheek, making him laugh, but green eyes were still connected with blue ones.

“We need to talk about this.” Kara couldn’t believe it, her own wife was jealous of Nia.

“Hmm hmm.” And there was the teasing smile again.

“Oh come on guys, not in front of my nephew.”

“What? No, it’s not what I meant.” She definitely did not had that in mind, not anymore.

“I did.” But Lena did, Kara could talk if she wanted, the question was just for how long.

“Can you guys please leave now? I love you but I have seen your bare ass more than once, I am already traumatised for life.”

“Please can we change the subject?”

When Kara tried to walk away this time, something or rather someone was holding her back. Ridiculously enough, she felt a pull back, something that was not that usual.

“That’s not funny.”

She looked up just to see that Luke grabbed hold of her tie. Kara stood there gobsmacked and speechless.

“Kara.” Lena looked at her son holding her wife back and no, she didn’t like it at all.

The blonde grabbed his little fist when he pulled again and yanked her with him.

“Yep, he is definitely hers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
